reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Čeština pro WoW
O Projektu Překlad WoWka do češtiny je docela hodně starý projekt, na kterém se, pokud vím už dávno nepracuje. Původní website (www.wowpreklad.zdechov.net) už také nefunguje a nikde nemohu nalézt informace o jakémkoliv progressu. Tento projekt byl v minulosti hodně diskutovaný hlavně po stránce kvality, která se postupem času dost zlepšila. Diskutovaná byla také kvalita překladu, tedy ne že by překlady byli špatně, ale někdy jsou možná až moc doslovné. Já sám jsem přeložil část klienta ve Fast Login Screenu jenže jsem zvolil "uvolněnější" styl překladu. Já chápu smysl projektu, nicméně lidé, kteří neumějí anglicky a chtějí rozumět i dialogům ve hře to trošku zavírá dveře právě ve zdokonalování cizího jazyka. Nemyslím to tak, že by se měli na tu češtinu vykašlat, mluvím teď právě o tom doslovném překladu, který je podle mě spíše na škodu. To je důvod uvolněnějšího překladu u mě, proč budu psát místo level "úroveň", když jednak všichni víme co to je a hlavně nás to už učí cizí slovo, nebo proč psát "Pamatovat si jméno účtu", když můžeme nechat Pamatovat si jméno accountu". Právě v počešťování cizích slov jako u "accountu" vidím nejlepší cestu jak se pomalu zvedne úroveň znalosti cizích jazyků, navíc je to víc přirozená metoda z pohledu vývoje jazyků než překlad. Osvojení si určitých znalostí angličtiny díky hrám beru jako jednu z jejich největších předností a je prostě škoda to úplně stopnout to je můj názor na tento projekt. Nicméně je v tom opravdu mnoho práce a takové věci dneska už skoro nikdo nedělá, jen tak, protože by byl srdcař. Dlouho se mi tento soubor válí v počítači a tak nejlepší je se o něj podělit. Nedávno jsem četl zajímavý článek na WoWfanu o starších hráčích, věřím, že klidně tady by taková čeština mohla najít uplatnění. Z prvu šlo pouze o addon, dnes se tato čeština přímo instaluje do klienta. Podařilo se mi z toho udělat například jen patch, aby instalace nebyla nutná, ale patch jede zhruba na 90% a aby běžel úplně je zapotřebí většího úsílí než instalace původního souboru. Proto ho sem nebudu ani dávat, pro laika je snažší instalace, kde si můžete navolit i co chcete instalovat (viz. galerie). Vytvoří sem vám i nové exe, přes které je to potřeba spuštět. Je to prakticky exe s odstarněným SIG & MD5 protectionem, nic víc. Pokud se vám čeština nelíbí vůbec lze ji zase snadno odinstalovat. Download Stažení pro verzi klienta 3.3.5a (pravděpodobně poslední verze z 25.11.2014 02:11). *Ulož.to *Mega Statistika dokončení překladů Nejčastější otázky *'Jak mám vyhledávat věci v aukci nebo výpravy na internetu s nainstalovanou češtinou?' Pokud používáte addon, který mění názvy předmětů jenom zdánlivě pro vás, potřebujete pro vyhledávání v aukci zjistit původní anglický název. Tento název zjistíte jednoduše držením klávesy shift a kliknutím na předmět při otevřené aukci, nebo chatu. Vytvořený odkaz v chatu, nebo text v aukci je v původním znění. Stejně zjistíte i název výpravy kliknutím se shift na výpravu v "quest logu". Pokud jste na serveru s českou lokalizaci (tedy nepoužíváte addon), musíte využít český název pro vyhledávání. Server by měl mít spuštěnou vlastní obdobu databáze wowhead. *'Po nainstalování češtiny a spouštění přes soubor WoWlua.exe mi klesl výrazně výkon' Problém může být spojen s použitím integrované grafiky místo herní. *'Při spouštění hry přes soubor WoWLua.exe se mi neukládá žádné nastavení addonů a podobně' Problém může být způsoben špatně nastavenými právy u souboru WoWLua.exe. Můžete přenastavit práva, nebo spouštět jako správce. *'Po spuštění souboru WoWLua.exe mi píše chybu:' Cannot stream required archive data. Please check the network connection. Chyba může být způsobena tím, že jste nenainstalovali češtinu do adresáře se hrou. Nebo jste nainstalovali do jiné verze hry, než je požadovaná. Může se vztahovat i na požadovanou lokalizaci (enUS, enGB). *'Po nainstalování češtiny nemám žádné výpravy (questy) česky' Zkontrolujte si v přihlášení, jestli máte povolený addon CzWoW v seznamu addonů. *'Addon mi hlásí spoustu chyb.' Chyba může být způsobena kolizí s jinými addony. Vyzkoušejte spuštění hry pouze s addonem CzWoW. *'Ve hře se mi špatně zobrazuje diakritika (háčky, čárky)' Chyba je způsobena chybějícími fonty do hry. Potřebné fonty si stáhněte mezi soubory ke stažení. *'Mám nainstalovánu češtinu a nejde mi spustit Wow.exe.' Pokud chcete opět spouštět hru přes původní Wow.exe v angličtině, musíte češtinu nejprve odinstalovat ze systému. Především se jedná o soubor Data/enGB/patch-enGB-5.MPQ či Data/enUS/patch-enUS-5.MPQ, který je nutno smazat. U novějších verzí se soubor může jmenovat wow-update-base-50000.MPQ. *'Jak mám hru spustit?' Hru musíte spustit přes soubor WowLua.exe v kořenovém adresáři hry. *'Mohu použít tuto češtinu na oficiálních serverech?' Ne úplně, protože se vystavujete riziku zablokování vašeho účtu z důvodu použití upravené hry. Na oficiálním serveru lze využít pouze Addon s češtinou CzWoW. Instalační soubor určený pro oficiální servery je už takto přizpůsoben. Galerie Instcz1.png|Install Instcz2.png|Uninstall WoWScrnShot_032718_140051.jpg WoWScrnShot_032718_140327.jpg WoWScrnShot_032718_140105.jpg czwowadd1.png czwowadd2.png